All Grown Up
by harunaru chan muach
Summary: Mereka tidak menyadari perasaan apa yang menghinggapinya selama ini. Namun semuanya menjadi jelas saat kau beranjak dewasa. Dedicated to "100 Love Story For SasuHina". Warning : Inside. Wanna Read this fict?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), memakai bahasa santai, etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Dedicated to 100 Love Story For SasuHina**

Hari-hari biasa dijalani murid-murid SMA, yaitu selalu bergelut dengan buku-buku tebal yang harus mereka hafalkan. Bosan? Memang, namun inilah keseharian yang dijalani murid-murid Sma. Lumayan seneng lah, bisa ketawa bareng teman dan kadang berbagi makanan saat makan siang, kebiasaan cewek-cewek mayoritas seperti itu.

Nggak beda banget sih ama kebiasaan cowok, yang ngebedain tuh cuma sifat cewek yang suka ngegosip. Lumayan banyak murid yang menetap di kelas ini pada saat istirahat, sekitar dua puluh orang. Kebanyakan dari mereka ngobrol bareng pacarnya, atau sibuk update status di jejaring sosial.

Kelas 12 Ipa 1 suasananya emang gini-gini aja. Adem ayem dengan berbagai kegiatan saat istirahat, sebagian dari mereka ngacir ke kantin buat memasok (?) asupan gizi perut mereka dengan beraneka ragam kuliner kantin yang bikin ngiler.

Di tengah kebisingan kelas ini, masih ada aja yang niat buat belajar, contoh murid yang patut ditiru. Cewek lugu yang manis, dengan sedikit aksesoris pada rambut panjang indigonya. Sepasang mata lavendernya lagi sibuk mandangin isi buku Matematika, mencoba untuk mengerti soal dan segera mengerjakannya. Dari sorot matanya sih kelihatan banget dia bingung, dan kelihatan pasrah. Tahu kenapa?

Karena sosok bernama Hinata Hyuuga paling lemah dalam pelajaran Matematika. Berapa kali pun ia mencoba untuk mengerti rumus-rumus itu tetep aja pikirannya ruwet. Kayaknya Hinata udah mulai nyerah deh, buktinya wajahnya aja sekarang di tekuk serta terdengar helaan nafas panjang.

"Hah, ampe kapan pun gue nggak akan bisa ngerti pelajaran Matematika!"

Kelihatan banget nih anak lagi emosi, liat deh buku Matematika tadi terdampar dua bangku di depannya. Ckck, buku yang malang.

"Lo tuh berisik banget."

Pemuda jangkung yang bertubuh atletis itu bangkit dari bangkunya yang paling pojok, mandangin cewek berambut indigo itu kesal. Garuk-garuk rambut emonya yang sama sekali nggak gatel, dengan berjalan sok stoic.

Kayaknya bukan sok stoic deh, karena wajah seluruh klan Uchiha kan emang angker (?) dan nyeremin gitu. Di tambah lagi dengan mata onyx hitam yang mampu menghipnotis cewek mana pun, namun terlihat nyeremin bagi cewek berambut indigo yang nggak peduli dengan aksi protes pemuda itu.

"Bawel. Diem aja lo."

Lavendernya menatap onyx pemuda itu seakan menantang. Ia bangkit berdiri, tetap dengan tatapan yang seolah ingin membunuh.

"Lo ngga tau siapa gue?" ucapnya meremehkan, menaikkan salah satu kakinya ke atas meja.

"Ngga penting. Cepet turunin kaki lo, bau asem tau."

"Lo tuh bego atau apa sih? Gue pemilik SMU Jaeguk ini."

"Bodo. Yang punya nih sekolah kan Babe lo, kalo lo tuh cuma-"

Tangan Sasuke membekap mulut Hinata dengan tidak elit. Bibirnya mendekati telinga Hinata, "Kalo lo berani bocorin rahasia gue, dijamin hidup lo bakal ngga tenang."

Mata lavender Hinata membulat sempurna, setelah Sasuke melepaskan tangannya. Ia hanya berdiam diri, memikirkan ancaman dari Sasuke. 'Matematika aja udah bikin hidup gue ngga tenang, apalagi ditambah dengan ini orang. Oke Hinata, mending lu nurut aja dah,"batinnya pasrah.

Hinata menyingkirkan telapak tangan yang "Oke. Gue nyerah, udah sana jauh-jauh. Daripada gue bocorin rahasia lo."

Si cowok stoic itu senyum-senyum gaje, mungkin kehabisan obat. Setidaknya itu yang ada dalam pikiran Hinata. Ia ngeloyor gitu aja tanpa perduli Sasuke yang lagi ngoceh segala macem. Ya, ngeloyornya ga jauh banget, cuma dua bangku. Memungut kembali buku paket Matematika yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti otaknya.

"Lu masih ngga paham Matematika?"

"Diem deh, gua ga minta pendapat lu."

Hinata makin sebel ma nih anak, udah dari bocah selalu ngikut dimana dia sekolah. Eh, pake ngehina kekurangannya yang dari dulu ngga ngerti Matematika.

Ya, emang pada kenyataannya Sasuke dan Hinata adalah teman semasa kanak-kanak sampai sekarang. Alasannya sederhana, Sasuke ngga pinter bergaul sama mahluk hidup lainnya kecuali Hinata. Dari taman kanak-kanak Hinata selalu dijahili teman perempuannya karena dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. Sejak saat itu dia ogah banget buat deket sama remaja pantat ayam ini. Niatnya sih buat ngejauhin, eh malah terus-terusan bertemu di sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke. Engga ada yang beda dari dia, cuma kepintarannya dalam bidang Matematika itu yang patut dipertanyakan. Di jaman dulu dia lebih parah nilai Matematikanya ketimbang Hinata. Nah, ini kok kebalik?

"Ngga boleh judes sama orang yang mau bantu lu."

"Gua ada minta tolong?" Hinata bertanya dengan sebal, menutup buku Matematika yang tadi masih dipelajarinya.

"Ngga sih, gua lagi berbaik hati."

Sasuke merebut buku Matematika miliknya, membolak-balik halaman sesudahnya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Lu ada waktu? Gua ajarin di rumah, gimana?"

Ia menatap Sasuke penuh selidik, 'Buset dah, ini pantat ayam nepsong banget ngajarin gua,' batin Hinata.

"Ngga, ntar emak lu ngomongin masalah lampau. Gua udah ngga niat lagi masalah dulu itu."

Kembali, Sasuke mengulum senyum. Memandangi wajah Hinata dan beralih ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Lu banyak berubah, Hin."

"Hm? Lu juga berubah, jadi makin tinggi."

"Iya, badan lu sekarang jadi lebih 'berisi'."

**BLETAK**

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, tumben banget Hinata sampe tega memberi pukulan telak pada perutnya. Dia kan bicara apa adanya, karena memang benar Hinata semakin berisi sejak masa pubernya. Namun, setelah Hinata beranjak pergi karena saking kesalnya, Sasuke tertawa lebar.

"Hahahahahaha." Ia tidak memperdulikan lagi imej Uchiha yang biasanya kalem dan tetep stay cool.

Seluruh kelas mendadak sunyi melihat Uchiha bungsu itu tertawa lepas seperti sekarang. Dan saat ini juga mereka berpikir horror, 'mungkinkah ada kejadian menyeramkan hari ini?' batin seluruh penghuni kelas.

.

Pulang sekolah ditandai dengan bunyi nyaring dari bel yang ditunggu seantero penghuni kelas. Sesudahnya akan banyak teriakan bahagia, bahkan helaan nafas panjang saking senangnya. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya, takut atau serem ketemu mahluk aneh bernama Sasuke. Bayangkan saja, dari dulu mereka ngga pernah akrab, eh tiba-tiba nongol berantem trus nawarin jasa untuk belajar bareng. Kalo ngga kejedot tembok tuh jidat pasti salah minum obat.

Baru aja melewati gerbang sekolah, ia menangkap gambaran Naruto di sana –pemuda berkulit tan yang ia sukai sejak kelas 1 SMA. Rona merah menjalari tulang pipinya, dan jantungnya lompat-lompat saking bahagianya. Langkahnya yang semula buru-buru, diperlambat saat melewati gerbang.

BINGO!

Dugaan Hinata ngga meleset sedikitpun. Pujaan hatinya memanggil-manggil Hinata. Ia melipat kedua lengannya, dan melemparkan seulas senyum. Hinata terdiam, saking bahagianya nyawaku terlempar keluar dan masuk kembali setelah sadar tepukan seseorang di pundaknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hyuuga-san?"

"Ah, ano.. Aku baik-baik sa-saja kok."

"Tadi aku memanggilmu karena ada yang aku ingin titipkan pada Neji."

"Kak Neji?"

Ia menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan yang Hinata sendiri tidak tahu isinya. Namun ia sangat senang, walau ia memanggil karena urusannya dengan Kak Neji.

"Iya, kakak sepupumu itu. Tolong bantu aku, ya?" ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan cengiran lebar andalannya.

"I-iya, Namikaze-san."

"Terimakasih ya." Ia menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Hinata yang memang lebih pendek darinya.

Mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari Naruto membuat Hinata terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Namun buyar seketika mendengar suara seseorang yang akrab baginya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari calon istriku, Dobe."

Hinata membulatkan mata saking kaget dengan penuturan si pantat ayam. Ayolah, ini hari terbaiknya dapat berbincang dengan Naruto, namun dihancurkan seketika oleh musuh bebuyutannya.

"Ah iya, maafkan aku Teme. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia gadis yang selalu kau ceritakan."

Buru-buru Sasuke mendekap mulutnya, membuat yang didekap keheranan. Sesudahnya ia berbicara dengan bahasa mata (?) dan membuat Hinata bingung.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?"

Sasuke segera melepaskan dekapannya, membuat Naruto megap-megap karena ulahnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi omongan Hinata.

"Bukan apa-apa, ayo kita pulang. Kau kuantar, sekalian minta ijin dengan Neji."

"Eh, tapi bagaimana dengan Namikaze-san?"

"Aku juga akan pulang, sampai jumpa."

"Iya, sampai jumpa."

Raut wajah HInata kembali murung sesudah kepergian Naruto, apalagi ada mahluk menyebalkan disebelahnya yang membuat moodnya kembali memburuk. Ia malas untuk ngomong duluan, lagian ngga penting amat ngomong sama si irit bicara di sebelahnya.

"Kau menyukai Naruto, Hin?"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, memandangi wajah orang yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati. "Bukan urusanmu." Lalu ia kembali berjalan, tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

"Aku berhak tahu." ia menarik lengan Hinata untuk bertatapan langsung dengannya.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa."

Sesudah perbincangan itu, tidak ada lagi yang memulai untuk bicara. Mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa ada yang berbicara. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, perasaan mereka telah kembali. Lihat saja bagaimana Sasuke mengatakan kau, bukan lo.

.+.+.+.+.

Padahal sudah satu jam Sasuke berdebat dengan Neji di ruang keluarga kediaman Hyuuga. Namun tetap saja ia tidak diijinkan untuk mengajak Hinata belajar bersama di rumahnya. Alasannya sangat menggelikan menurut pemikiran Sasuke.

"Ayolah Neji, kami hanya belajar bersama. Bukan untuk aneh-aneh."

"Tetap saja, pantat ayam. Kau dan Hinata bukan anak kecil lagi. Kalian sudah sama-sama tumbuh dewasa, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian berduaan di rumah."

"Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin membantu Hinata belajar. Sama sekali tidak berniat aneh-aneh dengannya, lagipula ia bukan tipeku."

"Memangnya kau kira aku mau diapa-apakan olehmu?" ucap Hinata penuh penekanan, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain karena sebal.

Neji menatap kedua kenalannya dari kecil, ia memang ragu memberikan ijin pada Sasuke. Apalagi Paman Hiashi menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Hinata dengan baik. Tapi mendengar pertengkaran mereka berdua pastinya tidak akan terjadi hal apapun.

Ia menyatukan kedua tangannya lalu menyentuh pundak Sasuke. "Tolong jaga kepercayaanku ini." Ia menoleh pada katana warisan Hyuuga yang terpajang di atas televise. "Kalau tidak, aku pastikan akan menebas kepalamu dengan katana itu."

Sasuke hanya cengar-cengir mendengar penuturan Neji, sebenernya ngeri sih. Tapi seorang Uchiha ngga mungkin takut dengan ancaman semacam itu.

"Baiklah, serahkan saja padaku."

.

Hinata sedikit takut memasuki sebuah rumah yang bergaya tradisional seperti kediamannya. Ada sebuah pancuran di sebelah pintu masuk. Dan di sebelah kanan terdapat beberapa tanaman bunga mawar, rupanya tidak ada yang berubah di rumah ini. Masih sama persis saat berkunjung beberapa tahun silam.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak ingin masuk?"

"Ah, iya.."

Sesudah mengikuti langkah Sasuke, ia pun memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sangat ia kenal. Awalnya memang sedikit ragu, tapi meningat perkataan Neji ia pun masuk ke kamar milik Sasuke.

"Kau takut?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat, mengatur detak jantungnya yang menjadi tidak karuan. Ayolah, ini bukan pertama kalinya ke tempat ini bukan?

"Baguslah, mari kita mulai belajarnya."

Sasuke dengan telaten menjelaskan satu persatu materi yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada Sasuke. Mengamati wajahnya yang tampan. Ya, Hinata baru saja mengakui bahwa Sasuke cukup tampan.

"Ada yang aneh?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa asing kau mengatakan 'kau dan aku', kau tidak pernah sesopan ini padaku."

Mata onyx Sasuke yang semula membaca buku beralih pada Hinata, pandangannya pun sulit diartikan. "Karena aku merasa perasaan itu masih hidup. Dari dulu, sampai sekarang."

"Tapi kenapa kau berpacaran dengan Shion-san?"

"Karena kau tidak menanggapi pernyataan cintaku pada saat kelulusan SMP. Kau juga mulai mendekati Naruto, padahal tahu ia sahabatku."

"Itu karena kau berpacaran dengan Shion-san!"

Menyadari apa yang dikatakannya ia segera saja menunduk malu. Pasti wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang. Meskipun mereka telah remaja, tetap saja perasaan itu tidak menghilang sama sekali.

"Tidak perlu berteriak Hime."

Ia merangkum wajah Hinata dengan telapak tangan, dan mengarahkan untuk bertatapan langsung dengannya. "Kau cemburu?"

"I-iya, a-aku benar-benar cemburu."

"Aku segera memutuskannya setelah melihat kau menangis di belakang sekolah."

"Tapi, aku sering melihatmu dengannya di sekolah."

"Itu karena ia menanyakan pelajaran, bukan karena aku masih berpacaran dengannya."

"Aku lega mendengarnya."

"Iya, kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Ia tidak menjawab hanya mengangguk malu dengan wajah kemerahan. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia berpikir hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Tidak sia-sia ia selalu mengikuti Hinata, baik di sekolah maupun di rumah. Akhirnya cinta mereka bersatu, meski tidak seindah kisah cinta teman-temannya.

**The End**

**Anehkah? Hehehe haru agak maklum, untuk typo dan kata-kata yang salah haru minta maaf karena manusia tidak ada yang sempurna :D yosh, ada komentar? Atau kritik? Review please **


End file.
